In My Life
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Song-Fic to Rihanna's Final-Goodbye. DO NOT READ! This story will be going through some major editing this month. I wrote this a long time ago and there is some really bad grammer,punctuation,ect.


woo hoo! a different story! this one is severus/lily because we all know that they are awesome,right? song-fic to rihanna's song"finale goodbye"

--

_I never should have waited so long to say_

_what i've always known since the very first day_

i knew from the moment i saw her.she was on a swing and her laughter floated to me.i was nothing but a mere child at the time,but i knew.i only wish the i had told her sooner.i only wished that i hadn't feared rejection.

But she didn't reject me.when the world was against me she accepted me for me.She was my my best friend.My only friend.Even when potter made his futile attempts to get her attention she ould turn away and come to me.i needed her just as much as she needed me.

_thought that you would stay forever with me_

_but the time has come to leave_

i was torn to pieces when i heard she had chosen Potter.not one second goes by that i don't think about that day i called her...that name.she never spoke to me again.it was heart-breaking.she never knew that i...i was born the day we met,i died inside when she left...but i lived life to the fullest while she loved me.but in what i'll never know.

After graduation i was excited yet scared.Lily and Potter were engaged.what really pained me was when i heard,3 years later, that she had a child by Potter.i was angrier then ever at just the thought of Lily and Potter having a child.

And then i lost control one year later.

"please tell me it's not true"i asked Dumbledore.i just would not believe that Lily Evens(i refuse to call her Lily Potter) was...dead.

"i am sorry Severus"i heard him say.i cried as much as possible that night.

_before we turn out the light and close our eyes_

_i'll tell you a secret i've held all my life_

_it's you that i live for,and for you i'd die_

_so i lay here with you 'til the finale goodbye_

11 years later.i saw him.i did not notice at first but he looked exactly like his filthy father.but his eyes._Lily's eyes._ that bright viberant green color that had captured me so many years before.i hated that boy.not him personally but the fact that he was proof of how much Lily and Potter loved each other.

Every time i look at him i see his father.he acted like him too.A head full of black,unkempt harry with round glasses.James Potter's son.

I resented Harry Potter ever since then.he was the memory of the woman i loved.

_hold,draw me close,close to my lips_

_listen intently as i tell you this_

_outside the world wages it's war_

_i'll rest in piece as long as you know_

6 years later i was on my way to my last breath.The dark lord had finally risen to the top and my double-agent duty had failed.but not completely.i had surved my purpose and it was time to dispose of my.i felt the snake squish me to death.i felt as though my head would explode.

i was finally released and left to die.i expected Potter was there and i was glad.my long suffering was over.

"look...at...me"i gasped out.I grabbed potter by his shirt and drew him closer.i needed to see those eyes.those green eyes that i had fallen in love with 26 years early.i then realized that i never truely hated Harry.i had vowed to look after him.for Lily.

i released him and took my last breath.i only hope he understands once he sees the memory.

_Promise you our love will carry on_

_until you turn eternal,we belong_

_before we turn out the light and close our eyes_

_i'll tell you a secret i've held all my life_

_it's you that i live for,and for you i'd die_

_so i lay here with you 'til the finale goodbye_

"severus..."i heard her calling me.i was gone yet i could have stayed a ghost."come severus..."i fallowed her voice.it was more beautiful then he remembered.and there she was.with potter.

"severus..."she said my name once more as she hugged me. the light was becoming brighter.

"i've come to get you.please bare no grudge against james."she asked and i gave in.for her i will do anything.from then on we all lived an after life of peace,watching over the boy who saved the world.

my opinion never really changed of Harry but a small amount of respect was gained in the 7 years i knew him.

_before we turn out the light and close our eyes_

_i'll tell you a secret i've held all my life_

_it's you that i live for,and for you i'd die_

_so i lay here with you 'til the finale goodbye_

and so i learned in the after life to accept was has become.to learn from my mistakes.i have never truely loved after loving Lily but i am okwith that.

as the saying goes: "it's better to have loved,then to have never loved at all"

--

A/N-this prolly one of the worst story i have evr written.i always wanted to do a lily/severus story.i dont know if all my information is correct because my friend barrowed my deathly hallows book in fabuary and hasnt iven it back yet so i forgot a some info.i know it's short so im sorry for that. the ending is kinda slow.anyway review plz.


End file.
